1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to robots, and more specifically to a robot for participating in a joint performance with a human partner and a method of controlling a robot. The robot is useful for jointly performing a comic dialogue with a comedian partner in a theater and for assisting a schoolteacher in a classroom.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent advances in microprocessors and robotics have culminated in the development of two-footed robots known under the trade names of “Aibo” and “Asimo”. Another example of robot is a nursing robot which is described in Japanese Patent Publication 2000-353012 for nursing the aged or the handicapped. The robot has an eye whose viewing point is determined with respect to the position of a user. In response to a voice command from the user, the robot interprets the voice command at the determined viewing point and determines its direction of motion.
Although the known robots are capable of recognizing human voice and of using light and sound to express their own feelings, their performance is limited to responding to only a simple phrase or action by a user. Therefore, their performance is a series of mutually unrelated behaviors.
However, a need exists to provide a robot capable of participating in a joint performance of dialogue with a human partner.